Creíste que fue una confusión
by kane-noona
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke eran los mejores amigos, hasta que la revoluciond e hormonas hizo aparecer a la novia, dos años despues una peluca y algunas chicas locas ayudan a que creas que es una confusion. Otro yaoi, es Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo!

Pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error ortográfico no me quiero excusar pero está escrito desde el block de notas de mi teléfono. c:

© Lo derechos de la serie original Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, quien me volvió loca con las verdaderas razones del Sharingan. Si al final resulta que Sasuke si lleva bien puesto el nombre.

*0*

Ahora sin más disfruten.

~°•_•°~

"_Como el sol_" fue el pensamiento del pequeño Uchiha al ver por primera vez al rubio quien se había cambiado de colegio a mitad del año escolar; de cabellos claros y alborotados, su piel bronceada y ojos color del cielo... pero lo que más le había cautivado, sin dudas, su sonrisa. Él podía tener solo unos años de vida pero estaba seguro que nunca vería a alguien con una sonrisa tan radiante como la del muchacho frente a él.

Naruto siempre había sido un pequeño muy alegre y vivaz, a veces muy confianzudo con el resto e inocente, o al menos eso pensaba Sasuke.

Bueno, aunque esa hubiese sido su primera impresión con respecto al rubio y que claramente notaba que de alguna manera había quedado prendado del muchacho, su actitud hacia él era totalmente molesta o tal vez, indiferente?. Su padre le había dicho que solo debía centrarse en sus estudios, que debía ser el mejor igual a su hermano; su madre le decía que no debía hacer desorden, que debía ser educado y tranquilo; y su hermano simplemente le había sonreido un poco. Aunque eso fuese cosa de todos los días. Él había cumplido, hasta ese momento todo lo que le habían pedido - y no solo sus padres -, su maestro creía que este Uchiha seria exactamente como su hermano mayor; hasta que el nuevo se acercó al azabache. Iruka-sensei había visto que así como el Uchiha mayor, Sasuke no había cruzado más de dos sílabas con sus compañeros de salón, como si realmente no le importase hacer amistad; por eso, al ver como el nuevo alumno hablaba sin parar y el Uchiha pasaba del '_hn_' al '_mhn_' para terminar cabreado diciendo un _'no tienes_ _a quien más molestar_?' A lo que el otro solo contestaba con una sonrisa fue que vio un cambio - cambio que no se daría hasta días después -.

Un dia luego de que a Naruto le regañase el profesor por pararse en clases, Sasuke hizo algo extraño - para él y para quien viera desde fuera - como tomaba sus cosas y se sentaba junto al rubio, siendo recibido por una cálida sonrisa y una promesa muda que desde entonces serían los mejores amigos por siempre.

Y Siempre estaban juntos; Sasuke parecía ser un pequeño mimado y consentido, pero con Naruto mostraba que era un chico dulce y sensible; Naruto disfrutaba mimando a su querido amigo; al pasar los años Naruto fue teniendo más cercanos pero Sasuke siempre estaba en primer lugar, sip, serían los mejores amigos por siempre…

Aunque _'por siempre'_ fuese mucho tiempo...

-.-

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde entonces, y hasta el momento no muchas cosas habían cambiado, al menos no con respecto al rubio: parlanchín y siempre con una gran sonrisa en rostro dispuesto a 'salvar el mundo' como siempre bromeaban sus amigos. Mientras Sasuke siempre a su lado, sonriendo de lado o cabreado - casí siempre - por las idioteces de su amigo Uzumaki.

No mentiría si dijera que nunca se separaban pero ambos vivían en casas diferentes, aun así, todas las mañanas el moreno iba a casa del rubio para que no llegue tarde, se sentaban juntos en todas las clases y en los descansos también; por la tarde Sasuke esperaba al rubio que terminara en su club de deportes y se iban al centro a vagar un rato, luego iban a casa de alguno y hacían sus deberes, si no, solo hacían tonterías hasta cerca de la cena, a veces comían juntos y otras alguno debía volver a casa. El fin de semana salían con sus compañeros de salón. Sip, siempre juntos... Hasta que uno de ellos tuvo novia. Ese fue el inicio de su final, para poner un poco de 'Drama'.

-.-

A Naruto siempre le había atraído una pequeña chica de cabello rosado, un color difícil de encontrar en una cabellera y aunque al inicio era bastante tímida, con el tiempo fue más extrovertida y algo brusca, por decirlo de alguna manera. Siempre coqueteándole a Sasuke e ignorando a Naruto, quien a su vez siempre le decía a la pelochicle que le gusta; a lo que el Uchiha terminaba molesto - interesante, ¿no? -.

Luego de eso y ya en su segundo año de secundaria, las cosas cambiaron, Sasuke llegaba de mal humor al colegio, mientras un sonriente Naruto caminaba de la mano de una morocha un poco más baja y ojos verdes, no la reconocieron al momento pero cual seria su sorpresa al saber que la morena no era nada más que Sakura! Que había sucedido durante el verano?!.

Tenían 15 años la primera vez que pasaron vacaciones por separado, Sasuke lo recuerda bien porque ese año su hermano y el estuvieron en el norte del País, mientras su rubio amigo iba a un campeonato junto a su equipo en el sur, Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, quería estar con su amigo pero su hermano... ¿Hacia cuanto que no tenía una convivencia decente con él?

Naruto pasó mucho tiempo con los jóvenes de su club de soccer y también con las féminas que estaban en la sección femenina de semejante club, aun así se hablaban todos los días, por video chat en las tardes y por llamada telefónica en las mañanas, se llenaban los buzones de mensajes, aun no entendían como el saldo les había durado tanto. Sasuke y su hermano hacían varias cosas para entretenerse, Itachi le mostraba todo lo que él hacia en esa ciudad y que esperaba que Sasuke también pudiese asístir a la universidad a la que él iba, Sasuke estaba poco convensido, en realidad ya había planeado ir a misma universidad al este junto con Naruto, porque estaba claro que si él tenia una beca por excelencia academica Naruto la obtendría con deportes, también habían planeado compartir un piso y tal vez buscar un trabajo, no es que sus padres no pudiesen pagar la u pero ellos querían valerese por si mismos, eso era solo influencia del uzumaki en su persona.

Por otro lado, Naruto daba todo en la cancha y fuera de ella también, porque quería que cierta pelirosa se fije en él. Aunque habían cosas que no concordaban, porque SAsuke siempre estaba en su cabeza, cada vez que estaba viendo algo o a alguien podía escuchar algún comentario que seguramente su amigo diría – cosa que también pasaba con sasuke, siempre imaginando al dobe con alguna idiotez para decir -. Tal vez y gracias a eso pudo notar el cambio en la muchacha que se supone le profesaba amor al azabache, quien por cierto actuaba muy dulcemente y algo delicada con él, cosa que ponía a Naruto nervioso, esa era la actitud que ella tenia con su amigo! ¿Qué sucedia?

Finalmente las vaciones estaban terminando, aunque Sasuke no tenia muchas intensiones de volver, después de la ultima charla con su amigo que había ganado el torneo le dijese que tenia novia y que no imaginaria quien era –sobre todo porque le había dejado en claro que era morena, cuantas chicas del club de soccre tenían el cabello negro…? Comenzó a sentir un molesto dolor en su estomago, pero sin nauseas o problema para comer, solo era una sensación molesta, aun así volvió a Konoha esperando la llegada de su rubio amigo para celebrar como dios manda el que se hubieran coronado campeón y por supuesto el rubio había sido "el jugador más valioso" en la liga por tal desplante y cantidad de anotaciones en los partidos.

Luego de esos tres aburridos días en que solo se hablaba con Naruto una vez al dia y este no le había dicho quien era por lo que comenzaba a inquietarse y ese molesto dolor en el estomago que ya llevaba varios días y no importaba cuanto remedio tomáse seguía sintiéndose mal, solo ayudaba al estrés, que asumió seria por el nuevo año escolar y quien sabe que más había dentro de esa cabecita suya.

-.-

Por la tarde cuando Sasuke junto a la madre de Naruto fueron a buscar al rubio que llegaba del torneo ambos se sorprendieron ya que este abrazaba a una muchacha con bastante confíanza; el dolor de estómago había regresado pero no le dio importancia, levantó la mano y le llamó, entonces este sonrió ampliamente al verle, se despidió del resto y fue junto a su madre y el moreno quienes veían que no solo el rubio caminaba sino la chica también venia hacia ellos.

-.-

_Continuará..._

~°•_•°~

Bue~no... Espero tomatazos.

La primera parte ya está lista y solo faltan 3 o 4?

Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

~°•_•°~

Sasuke aun no entendia ni el cambio de la chica con respecto a su persona o con respecto a su físico, bueno él la veía igual y hasta agradecia que esas empalagosas acciones no las hiciera con su persona pero… ¡¿por que con Naruto?! Siempre estaba pacticamente encima de su amigo y y él con que confíanzas le tomaba de la cintura! – ya bueno que es su novia, pero aun así, aun así… - y porque ahora usaba el cabello negro?, y también la forma en la que se lo peinaba, se lo había cortado y tenia flequillo y lo peor, lo peor que cuando los tres paseaban por las calle, no faltaba el desubicado que quería tomarse foto con ambos hermanos ¿hermanos?, ¿¡hermanos!? ¿Él y Sakura?, el mundo estaba loco. – y también él, porque desde que ese verano había terminado su personalidad se había transformado completamente, claro seguía siendo él cabrón frio frente a todos en el colegio, e indiferente con Sakura cuando Naruto estaba presente, pero apenas quedaban solos, la batalla comenzaba y ni hablar del tiempo compartido!

los cercanos a Naruto bromeaban diciendo que el Uchiha y la Haruno parecían una pareja de divorciados peleándose por la custodia del hijo –chiste cruel, pero real – ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, y no solo eran ellos dos, si NAruto tenia más amigos también, mushisimos! Y a pesar de siempre tener tiempo para todos; Sasuke y Sakura eran quienes le robaban casí todo el dia y noche -a pesar de ser adolescentes seguían haciendo pijamadas de vez en cuando-.

Naruto con las semanas aprendió a manejar su tiempo, entre su mejor amigo y su novia. Ambos le exigíamos su compañía y de alguna manera todo ese amor que la Haruno hasta hacia poco le había proclamado al Uchiha se había convertido en molestia, aparentemente. Así pasaron medio año; Sasuke iba a buscar a Naruto, por el camino se encontraban con Sakura e iban al colegio, ambos morenos se sentaban junto al Rubio quedando este en medio, en los recesos y horas libres estaban juntos los tres, en trabajos de parejas Naruto a veces estaba con Sasuke y otras con Sakura, por la tarde Sasuke les daba un momento a solas - aunque de muy mala gana - y por la tarde Sasuke y Naruto hablaban por la webcam; eso sí, los fin de semana debían alojar en alguna casa, y los domingos se juntaban todos los amigos a pasar el rato. Naruto parecía sonreír siempre, incluso sí Sasuke le echaba bronca por demorarse unos minutos cuando quedaban en algo o si Sakura le regañaba por que hablaba por teléfono con Sasuke mientras estaban en '_su tiempo especial_'.

El resto de sus compañeros solo veía como Naruto estaba cada vez más tenso y algo cansado, cosa que parecían no notar ni Sasuke o sakura quienes estaban cada vez de menos ánimos para tratarse y es que en secreto parecía que ambos estaban al pie de guerra para ver quien obtenía mayor tiempo del rubio, hasta que...

Pero pronto tanto estrés le pasó la cuenta y el blondo sufrió un colapso.

-.-

"_Naruto se desmayó en pleno entrenamiento, Sasuk_e" le llamó Ino - ella también pertenecía al equipo de soccer del club - y este como buen mejor amigo del rubio fue rápidamente a la clínica en donde Tsunade, abuela de Naruto trabajaba y por ende siempre le atendía. Al llegar vio a un par de compañeros de Naruto y también sakura, la madre del rubio estaba también ahí hablando con la rubia mayor.

Al verlo llegar Kushina fue con él, no era nada grave, le había dicho la pelirroja, solo estrés, aun no lo entendía, que ella supiera su hijo no tenía problemas en el colegio, ni en el club, salia con amigos y tenia una novia, ¿qué clase de preocupaciones podría tener un chico como él entonces? Con esas dudas Kushina entró en habitación de su hijo mientras Sasuke se acercaba a la máquina de refrescos.

-esto es tu culpa- escuchó la inconfundible voz de la expelirrosa tras él.

Se dio media vuelta y levanto una ceja, la muchacha se veía más irritada de lo normal.

-no sé con qué tanto derecho te crees para exigirle a Naruto tanto tiempo, son solo amigos. En cambio yo...

-soy su MEJOR AMIGO, tu solo eres una chica que se le metió por los ojos, Naruto se aburrirá de ti y te dejará- trató de sonar indiferente. Aunque no entendía muy bien de donde habían salido esas palabras o esa molestia en su pecho.

A la chica se le asomó una vena en la sien -suenas como una novia celosa-

-eso digo yo de ti, tienes celos de que al final siempre termina escogiendo mi compañías por sobre la tuya?- bien, eso _sí_ fue con saña

Pero sakura, no reacciono como esperaba, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –así que era eso…- murmuró –te gusta- sin irse por las más, directa, como siempre solía ser con el chico desde que salía con NAruto.

Esto enfureció a Sasuke,_ que me gusta? Eso es ilógico_ pensó él. Pero la muchacha no le permitió decir nada más.

-le exiges demasiado tiempo a NAruto, tiempo que no tiene, entre el colegio y el club además de que tiene más amigos, siempre te lo intentas acaparar solo para ti, le obligas a hacer lo que tu santa voluntad quiera pero ehy!, él también tiene hobbies y derecho a entretenerse con alguien aparte de ti y hay quienes queremos estar con él rubio también, yo también tengo derechos y muchos más que él, porque a fin de cuentas somos novios, algún día nos casaremos incluso, porque Naruto es muy hombrecito, a diferencia de ti, aparentemente.

Lo último no lo capto mucho, puesto que en parte, una muy pequeña, tenía razón, él siempre había acaparado el espacio del rubio, desde que habían decidido ser los mejores amigos, dejando de la lado las tonterías de la expelirosa del matrimonio y quién sabe que sarta más de tonterías, Sasuke siempre pensó en lo que haría con Naruto a su lado, pero no si eso era lo que NAruto quería, su corazón se quebraba. Sabía qué la pelirosada tenía razón, siempre le exigía tiempo al rubio inclusive se molestaba si se demoraba por estar con otra persona pero Naruto no reprochaba nada solo le sonreía.

Entonces Sakura vió algo, pero calló y tal vez siempre lo callaría, vio que algo dentro del moreno cambió; no sabía qué, pero podía asumirlo y también supo que tales palabras provocarían la separación de los mejores amigos.

-.-

Cuando Naruto salió del hospital, Sasuke no hizo mucho, sonrió levemente y luego se fue. Con los días se juntaban porque había razones por la cual juntarse, como NAruto no había ido a clases durante esa semana, no había razón para ir a buscarlo; poco a poco dejo de ir a su casa por las mañanas, cosa que Sakura si hacía. Y si se juntaban para algo ni se molestaba si Uzumaki llegaba tarde. Con el tiempo los balbuceos de Naruto cuando intentaban quedar para algo, se volvieron pretextos para Sasuke; y al comenzar un nuevo año escolar se encontraron la sorpresa de que Sasuke estaba en un salón diferente por lo que ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con el rubio y el grupo de amigos, ahora al parecer tenía otros intereses, hasta que solamente fueron quedando como cercanos o conocidos de colegio porque Sasuke le estaba dando vía libre a Naruto de hacer todo lo que asumía Naruto quería hacer y él no se lo permitía y también porque de forma egoísta, el comentario que sakura le había lanzado y que el empeñaba en negar había resultado cierto, se había enamorado de su amigo, pero no era mutuo. Nunca lo seria…

-.-

Naruto ahora tenía más tiempo y Sasuke tenía más hobbies, nuevos ideales.

AL año siguiente, ese año en que se graduarían de secundaria, fue sorpresa para muchos al saber que Sasuke no terminaría con ellos ya que al parecer el Uchiha ya estaba en la universidad, algunos decían que con ese gran talento había sido aceptado en la en la universidad antes de graduarse. Naruto estaba feliz al saber que Sasuke cumplirían sus metas -que él conocía muy bien- pero triste ya que no le volvería a ver, porque Naruto se conformaba con ver a su querido amigo haciendo cosas diferentes, Uzumaki siempre le observaba después de clases, cuando a veces estaba solo y su moreno amigo sonreía o hacia muecas extrañas si se encontraba con alguien más.

Ahora Naruto, solo esperaba que su amigo se encontrase bien en donde fuese que viviera.

-.-

Itachi sabía que el cambio radical en su pequeño hermano se debía al alejamiento de Naruto. Sabía que Sasuke pasaba por un mal momento y quiso ayudarlo pero no imaginaba que dos años después vería a su hermano de esa forma "_tan patética_" como había dicho el menor hacía unos momentos atrás.

Sasuke se veía - a pesar de su desgano - muy lindo, como cuando era pequeño y mamá le hacía ponerse esas ropas.

Mientras le contaba por qué usaba una peluca, gafas, un gorro rosa y una blusa larga con lycra; Sasuke aumentaba su sonrojo y bufaba molesto.

Una vez terminada su historia, se hizo un gran silencio en la habitación, el mayor le miraba tratando de omitir una sonrisa al ver a su hermano tratando de desenredar su peluca con los dedos.

-¿_en qué pensaba_s?- Sasuke sabía a qué se refería, debió habérselo dicho en cuanto lo vio.

_-No lo s_é- fueron las escuetas palabras del menor. Para luego desaparecer por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio.

Itachi torció una sonrisa, su hermano a veces podía ser tan tonto.

-.-

Sasuke se tumbó boca abajo en su cama, la peluca y el gorro habían caído al suelo junto a la puerta, el sonrojo creció ferozmente al recordar el rostro de su amigo, _**su** amigo_ que dulces y amargas sonaban esas palabras; cerró los ojos tratando de dormir o al menos que su corazón dejara de latir tan estrepitosamente.

~°•_•°~

_Continuará..._

part 2, listo!

Nos vemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo!

Pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error ortografico no me quiero excusar pero está escrito desde el block de notas de mi teléfono. c:

~°•_•°~

_Se sentía agobiado nunca imaginaria que las chicas de ese lugar en vez de temerle -como en su antiguo colegio - simplemente le acosaran, dia tras dia, en un año se volvió alguien tan popular que debía esconderse en algunos salones para comer algo o estar solo._

_En la universidad creyó que las cosas serian diferentes a su anterior escuela, después de todo gracias a las influencias de su hermano logro entrar a la universidad un año antes que sus antiguos compañeros y por tanto ya que él era menor que ellas no le tomarían en cuenta... ¡que equivocado estaba!_

_Y ahora ahí estaba en la sala de teatro buscando algo para salir sin ser reconocido. Lo que menos quería para este san Valentín era una montaña de chocolates como el año anterior, antes no le importaban los chocolates ya que disfrutaba viendo las cara de felicidad de su rubio amigo al ver tantos dulces solo para el._

_Bufó molesto, otra vez pensaba en él. Frunció el ceño._

_-_esto puede servir, Sasuke-kun_- una muchacha de cabellos rojo y lentes se acercó con unas telas y una peluca._

-Karin_- dijo bajo, la chica tembló levemente, ella conocía su temperamento._

_-_te verías muy obvio con cualquier otro disfraz, además no es la primeravez que usas estas ropas_.- le picó._

_Sasuke desvió la vista mientras fruncia el ceño - aun más - era cierto que ya había usado prendas asi pero... SOLO FUE POR UNA CLASE! Aunque Karin tenía razon, cuando participó en esa sesión nadie le descubrió. Suspiró pesadamente y con desconfianza tomó las ropas, miró a la pelirroja para que se diera media vuelta y el se cambio la ropa._

_Una medida extrema, muy extrema. Este año, Sasuke saldría invicto de todos esos chocolates o cualquier sorpresa._

_Al caminar por los pasillos y pasar desapercibido entre la multitud de chicas gritonas no pudo evitar que su orgullo creciera al ver como algunos muchachos se le quedaban viendo incluso un rubio de grandes ojos azules…_

_Sasuke se detuvo en seco, giro levemente, su cerebro le decía que debía correr pero eran 2 años sin ver esos grandes y expresivos ojos añil. Al quedar frente a el, el muchacho se acerco y le sonrio feliz, ¿le había descubierto? Pero más importante, ¿que hacia ahí?_

_-_que alegria, sasu_…- no continuo ya que el moreno le tapo la boca con su mano, Uzumaki había hablado muy fuerte y algunos se le quedaron viendo, jaló la mano del blondo y se alejaron un poco de la universidad._

_Llegaron hasta unos árboles a las afueras del campus, Sasuke sentía nervios pero la mirada intensa de Naruto le perturbaba más; sentía vergüenza, maldita la hora en la que creyó que Karin había tenido una buena idea con esta ropa._

_-_te vez muy lin... da_- corrigió el rubio, Sasuke pensó un momento las palabras del rubio y antes de poder explicarle -_me costo un poco reconocerte'bayo_! _Sabia de tuspreferencias pero, no crei que seguirías losconsejos de Sai 'tebayo_._

_Sai siempre le había dicho que parecía una nena por todos los cuidados en su piel y cabello, Sai esperaba que Sasuke fuera una tomboy realmente, aunque claro perdió la esperanza cuando usaron las duchas luego de deportes._

_-_que haces aqui, dobe_- eso no era lo que le iba a decir! Se reprendio mentalmente._

_Naruto levantó un poco las cejas, -_aun estas en el proceso? Tu vozse sigue escuchando másculina_- y le dio una gran sonrisa_

_Sasuke no lo podía creer, que tan idiota podía ser Naruto para no darse cuenta que solo era un disfraz, nada más, el es bien hombrecito y no necesitaba cambiar nada, molesto con el rubio le gritó -no me molestes!- pero en vez de sonar como todo un macho su voz se escucho lijeramente más aguda, se sonrojo al darse cuenta, se dio media vuelta y quiso irse pero Naruto le detuvo de la muñeca_

_-_espera!-

_sonó desesperado -_disculpame'tebayo! No dire más de tu aspecto, es solo que te_...- Sasuke vio que en su interior se debatían si continuar o no la frase -_olvidalo, tienes tiempo? Podemos hablar un momento?

_Sasuke no se negaría, movio ligeramente la cabeza indicándole que continue mientras se recargaba contra un árbol y cruzaba los brazos contra el pecho._

_Naruto se rascó la cabeza, no estaba muy seguro de como continuar -_estoy buscando a alguien_- miró fijamente a Sasuke para ver sus reacciones -_se que vive aqui pero nose en donde o si quiereverme_._

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

_-_bueno, ya que tuvives por aqui crei que podrías ayudarme'tebayo!-_ sonrió._

-no

_-_bastardo! Eramosamigos, al menos ayudame por los viejos tiempos_!- demandó el rubio_

_Sasuke levantó una ceja, -_y ¿que gano yo?-_ no tenia ni idea de donde salían las palabras, el estaba absorto en los pedazos de cielo frente a el._

_-_eh_?- no se lo esperaba, mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba en algo -_no sé, ¿que quieres?-

_Sasuke sonrió, sin proponerselo, en forma perversa. _

_-.-_

_Caminaban por la gran avenida, Sasuke se reprendia mentalmente, había aceptado estar practicamebte todo el fin de semana con el rubio, ahora se aproximaban al departamento que el moreno y su hermano compartían; al llegar a la entrada dio media vuelta y miro a Naruto quien parecía simplemente maravillado por el lugar_

_-_ehy, dobe_- su voz seguía sonando algo aguda -_aqui vivo, ya te puedes ir_._

_Naruto abrió y cerró la boca como un pez varias veces antes de simplemente sonreír -_entonces vengo por tielsábado en la tarde_,- sonrió más y se alejó -_es una cita_!- le gritó mientras levantaba su mano despidiendose_

_Al escuchar lo último Sasuke quedó de piedra, su rostro estaba completamente rojo -_ese idiota_- susurró, se giró levemente y entró._

_Al entrar, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta ya cerrada, se sentía como una colegiala tonta, trataba de ajustar su respiración; su corazón latía estrepitosamente y en su mente resonaban las palabras del rubio "_e_s _una cita_". Suspiró pesado._

_-_ototo_?- Sasuke levantó la vista, iba a saludar pero la mirada que el mayor le mostró -¿_que haces asi_?- señaló su atuendo. Ahora Sasuke estaba pálido._

-.-

Itachi terminaba de lavar los platos de la cena, tenía una sonrisa boba luego de haber visto a su hermanito en esas fachas; si su madre le hubiera visto seguro se habría puesto feliz, después de todo ella siempre había querido tener una nena. -la próxima vez sacaré algunas fotos- dijo para si mismo.

Unos minutos después Sasuke entraba en la cocina con su pijama, el mayor se da media vuelta y suelta como si preguntara el clima -¿te vas a vestir de chica?-

Sasuke quien había abierto el refrigerador para sacar la leche, cerró la puerta sin sacar nada, su ceño se frunció igual que sus labios, se cruzó de brazos un momento y cerró los ojos pensante.

Itachi miró divertido a su hermano, cuando se trataba del rubio, Sasuke siempre ponía caras divertidas.

Luego de unos minutos abrió nuevamente el refrigerador y saco la leche, Itachi levantó una ceja y el menor sólo se encogio de hombros.

-Sasuke-

-no lo se!- gritó el menor -no se que debería hacer, ni siquiera se porque no fui capaz de explicarle cuando me vio con esas ropas o no se porque no segui de largo al verlo pasar en la entrada de la universidad.

Itachi suspiro apoyando la frustración de su hermano. Se acercó a el y le revolvió los cabellos, el menor le miró algo asombrado. -ve a dormir- le sonrió.

-.-

Se miraba fijamente en el espejo, ya había pasado el medio dia por lo que Sasuke ya estaba en casa. No estaba muy seguro de la ropa que Karin le había entregado pero ya que, ahora estaba muy ansioso, inclusive la pelirroja le había explicado como maquillarse; ¿para que demonios el iba a querer hacerlo? "_Sasuke-kun, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo importante de una caracterización completa_" le había dicho la chica mientras acomodaba sus lente aguantando la risa. Estaba pagando algun mal karma, eso era seguro.

Su corazón se paró cuando el timbre resono por la casa.

"¿_Estará Sasuke en casa?, es Uzumaki'tebayo_"

El moreno miró el aparato junto a la puerta que acababa de enunciar la llegada al edificio de su rubio amigo.

~°•_•°~

_continuará..._

_part 3, up!_

Wahm! Un capitulo muy largo a mi parecer (del celular todo parece más extenso).

*reverencia, apenada* gomen nasai T3T


	4. Chapter 4

~°•_•°~

Y ahí estaba el; con su radiante sonrisa, parado junto a la entrada del edificio. Vio como sus ojos se habrían al verlo, le miró sin descaro

-dobe- dijo el Uchiha simplemente, con voz baja para que su "_chillona_" voz no se escuchara tan alto.

Le sorprendió al ver que su sonrisa cambia a una mueca extraña, parecía debatirse internamente como si le agradara y a la vez no, lo que tenia frente a el, eso hirió un poco el orgullo Uchiha

-por un momento creí saldrías como "_Sasuke_"... - 'ah, no le gusto el como me veo', pensó el pelinegro y el rubio torció una sonrisa -te ves bien, '_Sasu-chan'tebayo_!-

-"_Sasu-chan_"- murmuró, _'así me decía de pequeño'_ -pues que esperabas, dobe.

Naruto se acercó un poco mas y besó la mejilla del moreno, sacando un leve sonrojo, no es que fuese algo nuevo. Es solo que hacia mucho que Naruto había dejado de tratarlo así; el rubio tomó de su mano y lo llevó por la calle para iniciar su salida

-.-

Unos minutos después caminaban por la avenida principal, aun estaban tomados de las manos; una vez que Sasuke controló su sonrojo apretó un poco el agarre para que el rubio le mire

-donde se supone que vamos?- '_bien, la vocecilla salió bien' _pensó Uchiha, había estado practicando - nunca lo admitirá - la voz femenina (aunque de femenina no tenga nada) -a quien buscas por cierto...?

-ah?...- Naruto se sentía realmente cómodo con la mano de Sasuke entre la suya, pero al voltearse y ver que este no era "Sasuke" sino "una chica", pues...

-no seas dobe, te estoy hablando Naruto, quien es? Es una chica?- Sasuke frunció su ceño y al carajo la voz chillona

-trabaja en el parque de diversiones- habló, -pero no estoy seguro de donde queda'tebayo-

- es en serio?- levantó una ceja -podemos ir en metro, caminando nos demoraremos al menos 2 horas, hay que seguir la avenida- le señaló hacia el frente, con muchas tiendas, con coloridos letreros y grandes vitrinas.

Naruto sonrió un poco, -es más entretenido si caminamos, Sasu-chan.

-oi!, no me digas así!- se acomodó el cabello _'esta peluca es molesta_' pensaba Sasuke, mientras trataba de acomodarse la larga cabellera.

-mira!- Naruto se había detenido frente a una gran tienda de juegos electrónicos. Sasuke se acercó un poco aun acomodando su cabello - ahora mas fácil ya que el rubio le había soltado la mano - y sus ojos brillaron, aun conservaban los mismos gustos en juegos -ven, vamos- le cogió la mano nuevamente y entraron, el moreno no se opuso pero se hizo el desinteresado.

-.-

De alguna manera habían terminado rodeado de gente que observaba la batalla de la pareja frente a la pantalla. Luego de 15 minutos buscando algunos juegos interesantes para comprar; escucharon un pequeño alarido, _'las consolas están vacías' _pensó Sasuke y en seguida se vio arrastrado por "el torbellino naranja"; quien le dio un joystick e inició la partida, Uchiha no estaba interesado pero cosas como _'vamos sasu-chan'tebayo! No seas ni_ñita' o _'temes una uña rota?_' Y varias frasecillas más que Naruto reservaba solo para su viejo amigo terminaron de convencerle.

Así empezaron a jugar. A los 10 minutos Sasuke llevaba la ventaja, un minuto después, Naruto había hecho una técnica especial y le había sobrepasado, así estuvieron una media hora, entre insultos, risotadas y alguna frase 'cool' estaban a 32 combates empatados y este definirían al ganador; cuando ambas barras de energía estaban al limite, el juego se había pausado, ambos dejaron los mandos frente a la consola y Naruto volvió a arrastrar al moreno afuera. Dejando atónito y decepcionados a mas de uno de los espectadores.

_'Habían cosas que no cambiaban, esa era una de ellas. Aunque ambos fuesen competitivos, en algún momento cuando jóvenes decidieron empatar en todo y así asegurarse de ser lo mejores, juntos; al parecer habían cosas que no se olvidaban_'. Siguieron su paseo.

Al parecer, para Naruto, le era mas importante ver cada tienda de camino al parque que la búsqueda de tal persona, a Sasuke '_eso_' no podría importarle menos, a excepción de algún comentario estúpido por parte del rubio, estaba "feliz" de estar a su lado - eso ni bajo tortura lo diría -.

-.-

Casi 3 horas después llegaron al 'bendito' parque, aunque Sasuke había puesto una mueca disconforme, no le gustaban los juegos y las únicas veces que fue era cuando salían el dobe y la mocosa esa. Se sentaron en una banca, Naruto le preguntó si deseaba algo de beber, cuando este iba a sacar de su dinero, Naruto le dijo que el invitaba por ese día, Sasuke no dijo nada.

Mientras el rubio iba por algo Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en como había llegado a esa situación, en la discucion con Sakura y la mudanza a la capital junto a su hermano, también pensó en por que ahora llevaba un vestido y finalmente tratando de controlar su corazón que se volvía loco cada vez que Naruto asomaba en sus pensamientos. Una sensación fría en su mejilla izquierda le hizo abrir los ojos molesto para encontrarse con el actual dueño de sus problemas

-aun tomas este verdad'tebayo?- dijo entregándole un te en lata y sentándose a su lado.

-hn- abrió el envase y bebió un poco, trató de mantener las piernas juntas pero le era incómodo _'estúpidos jeans ajustados! Estúpida Karin y su idea de san Valentín; estúpido dobe y su tonta... cita_' el Moreno tenia su ceño muy fruncido aun metido en sus pensamientos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al pensar en lo último

Naruto le miraba divertido. No podía negar que ver a Sasuke en esas ropas le atraía bastante, aunque el cabello seguía siendo un problema para él, _'seria real o una peluca_?' -estas bien'tebayo?-

-hn- fue la escueta respuesta, pero luego volteó su rostro un poco mirándole a los ojos -en donde trabaja...

-eh? Quien'tebayo?- Naruto parpadeo un momento: Sasuke tenia un tic en el ojo 'que tan dobe puedes ser?!'

-se supone que buscas a "alguien", no?- dijo enfatizando el alguien.

-ah... es cierto'tebayo- se rascó la cabeza -en uno de los puestos de comida o creo que en los mini juegos, no estoy seguro...- hablaba mientras ponía pose de pensador con la mano en el mentón y cerraba los ojos para concentrarse -ya se! Vamos a pasar por cada juego, de seguro así la encontramos!- y le mostró una gran sonrisa para levantarse de un salto y arrastrar -nuevamente de la mano- al moreno.

-.-

Los juegos se ubicaban a las costas de un río, por lo que los pequeños locales de juego estaban al borde junto a unas garitas con bancas para relajarse y disfrutar del panorama. Por otro lado los puestos de comida y los juegos grandes estaban al entrar en el parque por lo que Naruto se entretenerla un buen rato hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

Y por eso, dos horas después, un euforico Naruto con exceso de azúcar en la sangre - debido a toda la chatarreria que había comido en cada puesto - le ponía ojitos de borrego a Sasuke para entrar a la "casita del terror" pero el moreno se negaba, no es que tuviese miedo, por el contrario, sabia lo influenciable y cobarde que el rubio podía ser con esas tonterías pero cada vez le costaba mas decir no y el debía desviar su rostro para no mirarle. Uzumaki al ver que su amigo no le hacia caso, acunó su rostro con ambas manos y les obligó a verle "'por favor sasu-chan'" le dijo bajito haciendo un puchero, Sasuke sonrojado por el acto aceptó sin pensarlo - su mente había quedado en blanco luego de sentir las manos del rubio en sus mejillas -. Naruto estaba tan feliz que pasó un brazo tras la espalda del Moreno y ambos fueron a la entrada del local para pasar.

Unos minutos después Naruto y Sasuke estaban - nuevamente - tomados de la mano, apenas habían entrado y el rubio ya se había asustado al menos tres veces, Sasuke no entendía, no le temía ni a los deportes extremos, ni esa vez que intentaron robarle en un callejón pero se asustaba al ver a un tipejo mal disfrazado de fantasma? Naruto sin dudas, es... 'especial'.

No sabia en que estaba pensando al rogarle al teme de esa manera para entrar ahí, el odiaba esos sitios, recordaba los sustos de sus primos cuando iban a casa de sus abuelos... definitivamente quería irse de ahí. Al menos la mano cálida de Sasuke era reconfortante y mas porque estaba entre la suya pero pronto sintió que unos brazos rodeaban el suyo y se apegaban a el, miro a su amigo para ver como este lo empujaba ligeramente para alejarse de un "vampiro" que aparentemente no solo quería 'chuparle la sangre' a su moreno

-jodete!- le exclamó al tipo ahí y agarrando posesivamente al de ojos onix avanzaron mas rápido

Bien, no era que se hubiese asustado pero el muy idiota se había acercado demasiado a 'su espacio personal' y si le daba un puñetazo pues no sería tan buena idea, después de todo él era una "delicada jovencita" - si, claro - Por eso se apegó al rubio y este apareció notar que algo andaba mal porque luego del "_jodete_" pues caminaron mas rápido hacia la salida.

El problema fue que casi al salir del local un payaso muy diabólico, según Naruto, no tuvo mejor idea que echarles una sustancia verde y naranja en toda la cara y parte del cabello para con una enorme sonrisa practicamente despoblada de dientes, le deseara buena tarde.

-.-

Ahora se encontraban en el baño, bueno, Sasuke estaba en el baño, esa cosa no había sido difícil de sacar pero en el proceso parte del maquillaje había ido a parar entre la cosa viscosa y la toallita de papel que traía. Por eso ahora frente al espejo miraba su rostro, sin el maquillaje su rostro se veía "normal", bueno, no es como si se creyera feo, además para su edad prácticamente no tenía vello facial por lo que seguía teniendo cara de "niño". Suspiró molesto, de la llave se echo un poco de agua en el rostro y se quitó los restos de maquillaje, se secó y salió asi tal cual. Naruto le esperaba con un helado, pero al verle esa sonrisa se había reducido, Naruto le miraba fijo, y en sus ojos un brillo que le erizó el vello de los brazos; igual que aquella vez cuando se vieron por primera vez con el uniforme de secundaria; pero al igual que esa vez, desvío su mirada a otro lugar, esta vez al helado frente a el.

-sé que no te gusta lo dulce, pero es de café- su voz sonaba un poco ronca y no había hablado con su chillido habitual, Sasuke pasó saliva con algo de dificultad y cogió el helado de las manos del rubio. "_'Te vez mejor sin ese maquillaje'_" escuchó en un susurro a la vez que el rubio se volteaba para seguir paseando.

-.-

Mientras comían del helado - Sasuke de café y Naruto de frutos rojos - intentaban decidir a que juego irían después; al parecer, ambos habían olvidado que buscaban a alguien, Naruto estaba entretenido subiéndose a los juegos y Sasuke, bueno a el no le interesaba buscar a 'esa' persona.

Pululando por ahí Naruto se quedó pegado viendo un juego en específico, Sasuke volteo a verlo y su corazón se apretón un poco, Sasuke odiaba ese juego pero no por la velocidad o volteretas si no por lo que debía ver al subirse ahí.

_'Cada ves que Sakura y el debían "_comparti_r" a Naruto, esta decidía ir al parque de diversiones que había en Konoha, a Sasuke no le hacia gracia pero Naruto no ponía problemas, bueno, Naruto nunca decía no, sea a la pelirosada o a el. Entonces los tres iban al dichoso parque y de todos los juegos el que mas odiaba era la montaña rusa, en Konoha había una pequeña, de esas con carritos para dos personas por asiento por lo que Sakura y Naruto siempre estaban juntos y Sasuke quedaba en el asiento trasero, mirando como se besaban cuando pasaban lentamente por el túnel, como ella se arrimaba al brazo del Uzumaki en las subidas y como este le pasa el brazo por los hombros para luego gritar como locos al bajar y dar un par de vueltas locas a toda velocidad. Un paseo corto pero que le dejaba con horrible sensaciones a el y el ego por los cielos a ella.'_

Salió de su letargo para acomodarse en la silla junto al rubio, si bien esta era más grande que la de su pueblo ese día o al menos en ese momento no había mucha gente por lo que ambos se habían sentado solos en un vagón de 4 asientos.

Estar de cabeza, aunque fuera unos segundos, fue una sensación increíble, pasar por el mini túnel y ver que era el quien estaba junto al rubio, sentir su mano entre la suya al subir lentamente y luego un suave apretón de estas y un gran grito eufórico por ambas bocas al sentir esa caída libre y las vueltas 360 que la montaña rusa daba, le hizo aflorar tantos sentimientos que debió contener la respiración... estaba enamorado... no eso ya lo sabia, lo supo hace poco mas de dos años por las idioteces de esa expelirosa - en ese momento - no, no solo estaba enamorado, definitivamente el lo a...

-Sasuke, estas bien'tebayo?-

Naruto agitaba una de sus manos frente al moreno, este solo se limitaba a enrojecer mas luego de tal pensamiento... Naruto le ayudó a sacarse el cinturón de seguridad y salieron de ahí

-hacia tiempo que no subía a un juego así- avanzaban a paso lento

-espera, ¿que Sakura no es fan de la montaña rusa?- Sasuke había salido de sus pensamientos

-seguramente, pero hace mucho que dejé de hablar con ella- sonrió de lado con algo de tristeza

-ya no son... novios?- _'valla! Y ella decía que se iban a casar'_ un peso menos. Había querido preguntar antes pero temía la respuesta -que pasó, dobe, te cambió por uno con mas músculos?

Naruto levantó una ceja divertido -yo terminé con ella- pero al terminar de decir aquello su rostro se volvió nostálgico -creo que mentí demasiado como para que me perdone, ni siquiera se si quiere hablarme- bajó su vista al suelo mientras una de sus manos desordenaba su cabello -espero volver a verla algún día- lo último lo dijo mas para si, pero Sasuke parecía estar muy atento a lo que decía y en su mente una única cosa se entendió de entre tanta confusión por la nueva declaración "_'alguien que busca + Sakura dolida = reconciliación?_'" Y de nuevo lo dejó estar, Naruto necesitaba un amigo e independiente de cualquier cosa él es su amigo, le dio una palmada en la cabeza revolviendo más su cabello y le mostró una sonrisa torcida

-usuratonkashi, los locales de juego están ahí, seguramente a quien buscas también

-Sasuke... yo-

Naruto le miraba algo asombrado

-anda, camina- decía mientras de los hombros le empujaba hacia los locales.

~°•_•°~

Continuará...

**Ta dan~~~!**

**Mhn**

**Aun falta, crei -ilusa yo- que en un solo cap de 1500 palabras podría contar una cita se estos dos**

**Jah!**

**Bueno ahí va la otra parte**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pido disculpas de ante mano creían que sasuchan estaba nenaza antes, lean esta parte y verán**

~°•_•°~

En estos momentos una parte de el - la de su ego, seguramente - agradecía estar vestido así para que no le viesen con semejantes ridiculeces; Naruto y el ya habían pasado por un par de juegos y ambos portaban con sus premios. Sasuke se pasea con unas gafas ridículamente enormes y Naruto con un cintillo con orejas brillantes y cada uno con un peluche de animalito en los brazos.

-que suerte que Ino no esta aquí o Hinata, si no estaríamos rodeados de peluches- soltó de pronto el moreno mientras el rubio sacaba un poco de dinero para jugar nuevamente.

-Ino se molestó cuando dejaste de hablarnos- dijo Naruto mientras ajustaba la mirilla del rifle y apuntaba a unos patos en movimiento -Peleaba mucho con Sakura, creí que eran celos- rió un poco -Hinata también se distanció, aunque ella y Sakura eran mas amigas pero luego descubrimos ella y Kiba y como imaginaras a Neji no le agradó mucho eso-

El dueño del local le entregó otro peluche de igual tamaño al que cargaba y se lo entregó a Sasuke, este lo sostuvo un momento mientras cambiaban de juegos.

Sasuke intentaba mojar unos payasos con agua -Kiba y Neji eran buenos en estos juegos, nuestros "rivales"- torció una sonrisa.

-Kiba y yo peleamos un par de veces, llegamos a los golpes luego de dejar el equipo de soccer en ese tiempo, ya no era divertido- cada vez que el rubio decía esas cosas se podía notar la tristeza en su voz, aunque su rostro no cambiase la mueca de diversión en cada juego, Sasuke volteó a verle luego de que le entregaran su premio -y Neji fue aceptado en... no se que universidad, así que debió irse antes- se quedó mirando el premio de Sasuke.

-lo quieres?- dijo divertido Uchiha, su amigo veía el peluche de rana roja.

-se parece a g_amabunta_- Sasuke elevó una ceja -de ese cartoon que dan en el canal 16... olvidalo...- caminaron un poco mas.

Y por mas juegos pasaron, como de la pelota que debian botar unas botellas.

Llegaron a un juego en donde debían lanzar unos anillos por el premio deseado. Sasuke miró a una esquina

-mira ese muñeco se parece a Lee y esa es como Tenten!- dijo divertido y tironeando de la manga del rubio.

-sabes que eran novios y nadie lo sabia?- le pasó los peluches al moreno, dio unas monedas y cogió los anillos.

-.-

Sasuke miraba ambos muñequitos, Naruto los había ganado para el mientras el rubio estiraba las mejillas del sapo rojo, imitando las muecas en su rostro. Sentados junto al barandal, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo dejándolo teñido del suave rojo-anaranjado; aun faltaban algunos locales por ver.

-Sasuke- el mencionado sintió unos dedos jalarle de la manga -¿por que dejaste de hablarme?- Sasuke miraba los dedos que aprisionaban la tela de su camiseta -Hice algo que te molestara de tal forma?, nos conocíamos desde pequeños, eras como mi hermano... por que...?

-tu no hiciste nada dobe- salió de sus labios antes de poder pensar algo.

-¿entonces?- la mano acanelada acompañó a la otra y ambas se posaron sobre su pálida mano, presionándola -Los chicos decían que fue culpa de Sakura y lo último que ella me dijo fue que yo tenía la culpa de todo por confundir las cosas y ser... egoísta-

Pero Sasuke no sabe como responder, decir que se alejó por la conversación con Sakura? Porque lo quería? Por celos? Que se sentía humillado por verse descubierto... ?

Miró a Naruto y lo entendió, merecía la verdad ¿no? Porque el también le había mentido y al parecer todo su antiguo mundo se había caído. Le sonrió un poco e intentó pronunciar palabra pero los ojos del rubio ya no le miraban ni tristes ni opacos, estos estaban ligeramente brillosos y mirando hacia las personas que paseaban por ahí...

Naruto había fruncido su ceño, aun así parecía alegre de verle. Sasuke por otro lado, tragó saliva con dificultad, _'que demonios hacia ella ahí?!_'

Ella caminó un poco mas acercándose a la "interesante" pareja, sonrió abiertamente al darse cuenta de quienes eran, el rubio se puso de pie de un brinco quedando frente a ella.

-que? El manicomio te dejó salir tan pronto?- esto hizo que la mueca d la chica cambiara abruptamente. Un tic se asomo en su ojo derecho y se acomodó las gafas.

Sasuke miraba la escena _'pero que... Se conocen_?' Sasuke veía la actitud del rubio, Naruto nunca, ni en bromas había tratado a una chica así, siempre era agradable y amoroso con ellas.

-Naruto-kun!- la voz melosa - que usualmente utilizaba con Sasuke - hizo aparición y la pelirroja le dio un efusivo abrazo al chico frente a ella -no digas esas cosas! Creerán que estoy loca- le dio un zape al rubio -solo fue un voluntariado- dijo enfatizando las ultima palabra, peinó un poco su cabello.

Sasuke se puso de pie junto al Uzumaki cuando vio como se abrazaban, su ceño fruncido, como es que ambos se conocían?

-hola! Yo...- pero calló al ver la cara del moreno

-que haces aquí!- exigió a la chica -Karin, creí que tenias una cita

-se conocen?- preguntó el rubio posando una mano en el hombro del moreno -Sasuke, ella es mi prima Uzumaki Karin- Naruto le miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.

-sip, y al parecer no soy la única en una cita hoy,- ambos chicos se sonrojaron un poco -mi chico fue al baño un momento, pero valla, si que estas guapa, sasu...

-de donde conoces a mi sasu-chan, ne? Karin-

-eh?- pestañeó un momento y miró a "_sasu-chan_" enrojecer _'kawaii, simplemente adorable'_ -es cierto, mamá pensaba llamar a tía Kushina para cenar juntas- dijo a Naruto, este sonrió zorrunamente

-mmh... yo le digo para que hablen'tebayo!- entonces Karin aprovechó y se despidió de ambos lanzando una última mirada al moreno, ya le sacaría información el lunes.

-.-

Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro mientras esa gigante rueda subía más y mas las pequeñas casetas en la que las parejas solían refugiarse para estar un momento a solas. La rueda de la fortuna había sido la única de las grandes atracciones a las que no se habían subido ya que seria un tanto... extraño? Pero Sasuke, por primera vez en todo el día había prácticamente arrastrado a Naruto ahí, y por eso la situación del momento.

-Sasuke, estas bien?- este estaba un poco sonrojado, al parecer el rubio había olvidado su conversación pendiente, no así el, ese era un buen lugar para hablar a solas

-tengo un poco de calor, esta peluca es molesta- y no mentía, la abultada cabellera le pesaba y acaloraba mucho

-sácatela- dijo el rubio -digo, si quieres, a mi, no me molestaría -_'solo quiero verte sin todo ese cabello encima'_ había pensado y giró su cabeza un poco tapando su sonrojo

Sasuke hizo caso de su dobe amigo y, una a una se sacó las horquillas que la sujetaban al cuero cabelludo, se soltó la liga y acomodo su cabello en el reflejo de la ventana a su izquierda

-Listo- murmuró y Naruto giró su cabeza automáticamente en su dirección, sonrió alegre al ver a su amigo -te burlas de mi?

Uzumaki negó fervientemente con su cabeza -te ves bien- le dijo, como si fuese la primera vez que se veían en años. Sasuke no supo que responder a eso.

Miraron un poco más la vista externa, estrellas asomándose un poco en lo alto y las luces de la ciudad esparcidas por la tierra, yodo se veía medianamente pequeño. Ambos relajados, Naruto con sus hombros gachos y algo encorvado, y Sasuke con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sus piernas poco elegantemente abiertas y muy cómodo.

-.-

-Naruto, yo...- no sabia como empezar, debía hablarle primero lo de hace 2 años? O explicar lo del disfraz, por cierto... que hacia el ahí?

Ya fuera del relajante juego, Naruto y Sasuke sin peluca paseaban - la peluca había ido a parar a una bolsa junto a los premios obtenidos - Naruto pensaba en ir a dejar a casa a Sasuke y así ver si podía retomar la charla anterior cuando...

-Naruto...?

Ni en cien años podría olvidar esa voz, aunque mas madura talvez - o solo menos chillona - esa persona fue, sin dudas, uno de sus mayores dolores de cabeza cuando mas joven.

-Sakura...?- fue el rubio quien habló. Aunque para el Moreno no pasó desapercibido la falta del sufijo, se abstuvo de comentar algo -'_te encontré'_- había susurrado, Sasuke unió piezas -espérame aquí Sasuke- sonaba mas a orden que favor, pero este no procesaba, solo veía al Rubio alejarse de el y acercarse a la nuevamente pelirosada.

Ya... no quería estar ahí

-.-

Naruto caminó un poco hasta estar cerca de la pelirosada, -no sabia que decir o hacer, el...

-lo siento, Naruto- la chica le abrazaba mientras sonreía, Naruto no muy seguro del por qué, aceptó el abrazo y las disculpas, ella susurro cosas en su oído, disculpas sinceras por lo de hace años, por su encaprichamiento en ambas partes, por despreciar a Sasuke cuando en realidad solo estaba dolida al reconocer que este era gay -secreto a voces, Sasuke no se había declarado como tal y tampoco salía en citas - y dolida con Naruto por haberla hecho cambiar, aunque mas decepcionada estaba de ella misma por haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y solo haber sido egoísta

Naruto escuchaba todo sin romper del todo el contacto con sus brazos, no entendía algunas cosas, sabia que Sasuke era gay, el se lo había señalo hace años atrás, pero otras cosas... y cayó en cuenta, Sasuke estaba unos pasos tras el, se volteo pero no vio a nadie, se había ido, Naruto miró a Sakura nuevamente que se limpiaba las lágrimas y le sonreía, abría y cerraba la boca, quería hablar con ella pero Sasuke...

Sakura lo vio acongojado, no había reconocido a la compañía del rubio pero definitivamente debía ser Uchiha, puso su mano en un hombro del rubio, sin esperar respuesta.

-no seas 'baka' ve a buscarle- y le sonrió.

Naruto sonrió también -te ves hermosa, Sakura-chan,- acarició uno de los mechones de su ya largo cabello rosado -definitivamente, con rosa, eres tu'tebayo!-

Y se fue, mientras ella entraba a uno de los locales, al parecer buscando a alguien.

-.-

El clima no era helado, después de todo ya empezaba primavera y la brisa era cálida pero el se sentía tan frío, la punta de sus dedos así lo señalaban, frío, por que se sentía tan frío? Si hace un momento tenia mucha calor, la imagen del rubio sonriéndole afloró en su mente y luego el abrazo con la pelirosada hizo aparición, que mas iba a hacer, solo debía sumar, el buscaba a Sakura, el siempre la había querido, y de seguro ella le perdonó todo, habría que ser idiota para no hacerlo, después de todo hablamos de Naruto... del dobe... _'su dobe_' -nunca fue mío- susurró para si.

La plaza por la que pasaba, estaba tranquila en esos momentos, habían un par de parejas pero nadie se fijaba mas que en la persona que tenían a su lado... continuó su camino, no estaba ni para ver parejas ni para aguantar a su 'nii-san' si llegaba tarde y solo -no es como si siguiera siendo un niño pequeño- susurró otra vez '"_mientras seas mi Ototo, serás un niño a mis ojos_"' le había dicho su hermano alguna vez, muy teatral y todo, pero cierto.

Bufó cansado, mejor tomaba el metro... a esta hora no debía estar lleno; giró sobre sus talones y agradeció que fuesen botas cómodas sin taco como el de las mujeres - karin lo había intentado, pero el sutilmente rechazó la idea - y quedó estático

A solo dos metros, el chico rubio, agitado, con la respiración entre cortada y ambas manos en las rodillas, trataba de normalizarse. La carrera había sido agotadora y mas porque no conocía bien el lugar (se había perdido), decir que lo encontró por casualidad no era falso, ya que había pasado cerca del metro y creyó que Sasuke había bajado pero lo descartó y siguió corriendo, menos mal, en realidad solo reconoció la bolsa por su gamabunta de peluche y cuando volteo, su corazón volvió a latir.

Sasuke iba a pasar de largo pero Naruto no le dejó y lo agarró del brazo. Este lo miró mal

-no me mires asi... sasu-chan'tebayo!- soltó un poco el agarre -yo debería estar molesto, te dije que me esperaras ahí. No?

Le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró - como había hecho durante toda la tarde - hasta una banca, Sasuke intentó zafarse pero Naruto le miró serio. Frunció el ceño y se sentó junto al rubio.

-que se supone que hacemos

-yo descanso porque la carrera me agotó. No debí dejar el ejercicio'tebayo- lloriqueo -y tu, como mi 'cita' me acompañas, ah y me debes un plato de ramen por la carrerita innecesaria- le hizo un puchero

-Naruto, por que sigues con esto, no la buscabas a ella?, ya la encontraste por que estas aquí?!- su pecho dolía y a pesar de su rostro serio y molesto su voz sonaba 'tan' decaída

Naruto rió ligeramente -y a ti quien te dijo que la buscaba a ella?- apretó su mano contra la del azabache. -fue coincidencia, tenia entendido que se había ido a vivir mas al norte... - torció sus labios _'aunque también creía que karin estaba en ese manicomio aun, en serio a quien se le ocurre trabajar de ayudante en un sitio así_?!' Pensó -Sasuke- le miró a los ojos -lo único que tenia seguro al venir aquí, es que tu vivías en esta ciudad, que estudiabas en 'esa' universidad, sabes todo lo que debí prepararme para el examen de admisión?! Necesitaba verte, tocarte- su mano libre la posó en la mejilla de Sasuke -hablarte, estar junto a ti, como antes- sacudió su cabeza un poco, negando lo último -no como antes. Porque antes fui un idiota que confundió las cosas ahora estoy seguro, de lo que sentía... y de lo que 'sentías' tu

Sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder, su rostro caliente así como sus manos, la suave piel junto a su mejilla y mano, quería mas contacto, Naruto prácticamente se le había declarado! Que había ido por el a ese lugar, aunque el se había escapado del rubio este le había seguido... aunque no debido extrañarse, desde que se conocieron, Naruto le había seguido, buscando hablar, divertirse, amistad...

La cercanía de la respiración del rubio le hizo despertar de su letargo, en que momento cerró los ojos no lo sabia, pero lo poco que abrió solo hizo que los volviera a cerrar y esta vez el se acercó mas, juntando sus labios con su rubio, saboreando, estaban algo fríos, pero nada que el no pudiera cambiar, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Naruto acercando su cuerpo en el proceso. La bolsa de regalos había quedado rezagada en algunos lado se la banca, el rubio le atrajo mas pasando un mano por la cintura y la otra por su nuca, abrió ligeramente los labios en espera de esa rosada lengua que jugaría con la suya dentro de esa húmeda cavidad y así sucedió, profundizando el beso cuanto pudieron - todo lo que la falta de oxígeno les permitió - un beso húmedo cortado por unos escasos segundos y unos leves centímetros apenas y abrieron sus ojos para volver a cerrarlos por inercia juntarse nuevamente.

Estuvieron así varios minutos. Besándose y acariciándose levemente las partes de piel expuesta, con los labios rojos e hinchados Naruto sonrojado hasta las orejas y Sasuke un poco menos pero igual en intensidad.

Cuando se detuvieron un momento, ambos apoyaron sus cabezas en el cuello del otro, aspirando sus aromas y con una sonrisa boba en los labios...

~°•_•°~

**Falta algo…**


	6. epilogo

~°•_•°~

Tres meses habían sucedido desde aquel reencuentro y ahora Sasuke corría en contra del Mar de jóvenes que salía en aquellos momentos de sus clases; se cambió de edificio tratando de que su "nuevo" club de fans no le vea. Unos minutos después llegaba al final del pasillo y se recostaba contra la pared junto a la puerta, debía parecer cool. Pronto los alumnos de aquel salón pasaban junto a el, algunos le lanzaban miraditas y otros reían disimulados, después de todo para nadie era secreto a quien esperaba en ese momento.

-hey, Sasuke!- un ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte del moreno a modo de saludo al joven que le había hablado, un peli blanco de ojos claros

-ahí voy'tebayo!

Y un golpe sordo, el rubio alcanzo a sujetarse del azabache pero golpeó al otro muchacho cayendo este y la carpeta que el rubio cargaba, varias hojas se regaron en el suelo. Entre ellas una fotografía en la que el rubio abrazaba a una chica de cabello largo negro, esta estaba muy avergonzada.

-nee, Naruto-chan, esta preciosidad... es tu novia?- dijo divertido cuando ya todo estaba levantado del suelo, Sasuke tenia los ojos abierto.

-por supuesto'bayo!- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke y lo arrastra del lugar no sin antes quitarle la foto a Tsuigetsu.

-pero... que, no se supone que el y Uchiha son pareja...?- murmura confuso, mientras ve a ambos chicos alejarse.

"_'me la dio itachi'_" le dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros; entonces, Sasuke lo entendió

_'Luego de haberse besado por lo que suponían horas en esa plaza, Naruto le preguntó del por que usar peluca si era tan calorosa _

_"_es un disfraz, dobe_" le había respondido el ojos ónix, "_san Valentín y muchas fans locas, necesitaba salir de ahí sin ser reconocido, karin creyó que seria buena idea_"_

_Naruto rió valla que debía estar desesperado su pequeño teme, "_ya creía yo que habías hecho caso a Sai y te travestías_"_

_Sasuke le dio un zape ofendido, que se creía! El no necesitaba de eso, y culpa la tenía el dobe por creer a el le gustaba vestirse de chica... _

"Nee, Sasuke, deberías volver a colocarte la peluca_" le dijo el rubio ¿razón? El había salido en un cita con la "_delicada sasu-chan_" y por tanto tenía que terminar su cita con ella, Sasuke sabia que lo hacia por molestar pero no se opuso y volvió a colocársela - sin delicadeza alguna -. Se fueron a casa del Uchiha tomados de la mano a paso lento, disfrutando del toque del otro._

_Caminaron un poco mas, la avenida estaba llena de gente pero ellos iban tranquilos por el lugar._

_"_por que dejaste de hablarnos, de hablarme_..." ahí estaba esa pregunta otra vez, Sasuke estaba avergonzado, ya se había decidido a contarle, no? Naruto le veía de reojo, Ino siempre le reclamaba lo mismo, que Sasuke se había cansado de aguantar a Sakura, que cuando estaban solos ella se burlaba de el. Naruto no podía creerlo, ya, que Sasuke era consentido pero seria ridículo pensar que el se hubiese amedrentado por Sakura, era ridículo solo pensarlo... aunque si este hubiese sentido algo por el y ella... y el no..._

_"_Fue porque te gustaba_?" Sasuke entrecerró los ojos "_yo, yo te gustaba... en ese entonces_"_

_Sasuke se puso rojo, Sakura se lo había dicho? Ni el estaba seguro! Al menos no en ese entonces. Suspiro pesado._

"el día que te desmayaste, Sakura dijo que era por toda la presión que ejercía en ti, porque siempre estábamos juntos, pasabas mas tiempo conmigo que con tu novia, que yo no te dejaba hacer nada mas, solo hacíamos lo que yo quería, que te ...

_Naruto le sacudió los hombros, habían llegado al edificio; le vió, estaba molesto y algo incrédulo _"te estas escuchando?, realmente crees que me obligabas a algo? Crees que no tengo voluntad propia o algo por el estilo_" se escuchaba mas decepcionado que otra cosa "_Sasuke, eras mi mejor amigo, solo estar contigo me hacia feliz_" se puso rojo "_te tengo que recordar quien te pedía que fueses a buscarme en las mañanas? O que saliéramos a vagar por las tardes o que bueno..."

_Debia que diciéndolo en voz alta y con Naruto regañándolo se sentía tonto._

_"_porque no me preguntaste antes de hacer semejante tontería_" le había dicho Naruto y luego le abrazó dándole un beso en su mejilla -como cuando eran niños y Naruto lo consentía-_

_Al separarse escucharon un click y vieron a itachi que llegaba con bolsas de alimentos y celular en mano_

_el mayor guarda la cámara antes de que Sasuke reaccionara. Y le pregunta a Naruto si quiere entrar, este acepta pero como ve que Sasuke no se mueve le toma de la mano para que camine.'_

_-.-_

Hacia un buen rato que habían llegado a casa del rubio, - un pequeño departamento cedido por su padre para que estudiarse en esa ciudad - y un poco menos desde que habían comenzado a liarse entre manos y bocas, con unas cuantas prendas desperdigadas por la habitación, como lo habían estado haciendo desde que empezaron con su relación; a Sasuke le gustabas así, estar arriba, controlar las estocadas, hundirse mas y golpear ese punto, ese lugar que le dejaba la mente en blanco, sujetarse en las rodillas de su koi y sentir esas grandes manos en sus caderas, ayudándolo a moverse cuando se le iban las fuerzas.

A Naruto le gustaba esa posición, ver a su novio sobre su miembro, cabalgándolo como si fuese lo único que importase, sentir como su miembro llega mas profundo en el haciéndolo gritar de placer y verlo como con un roce de sus manos sobre el blanquecino miembro acababa, contrayendo sus músculos, estrujándolo; llegar al orgasmo, definitivamente, su posición favorita.

Ya un poco mas vestidos, Naruto le muestra un paquete que le había llegado por la mañana, antes de irse a la universidad, de parte de su madre y al parecer sus antiguos amigos, quienes ya habían olvidado su enojo con el rubio - seguramente se habrían enterado de su relación con el Uchiha -

-son... fotografías?- dijo mientras abría la cajita envuelta en papel marrón

-de las antiguas- se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba la espalda de Sasuke -¿vez? Aquí estábamos en el parque y esta de mi cumpleaños.

-esta es...- Sasuke había encontrado unas en las que salían tres jóvenes, Naruto abrazando a Sasuke y tomando la mano de una Sakura morena; aquella imagen no le había agradado al azabache, hasta que reparó en la foto; Naruto estaba muy cerca el y Sakura parecía que posaba. Esto le causó curiosidad y buscó mas imágenes de ellos tres.

-Siempre estuvimos muy cerca- dijo sin pensar, _en comparación con las de Sakura_ - en las cuales cualquiera pensarían que eran modelos que posaban y no una pareja real.

Naruto sonrió -claro que si'tebayo- le mostró mas fotos de cuando pequeños -porque siempre quise mas a Sasuke que a Sakura y si estaba con ella era... - pensó un momento

-no importa...- le acalló con un beso.

_'Todo parecía tan tonto, porque pudieron estar juntos desde hacia tanto tiempo y porque al final quisieron creer que era una confusión del cariño que sentían uno al otro, fue que se alejaron'_

Fin~

~°•_•°~

**Ermn...**

**Yo... no se que decir, siendo honestos, podría dar cientos de excusas pero no vienen al caso porque esto es lo que salió y quiero creer que me quedó bastante decente después de... 7 años de no acercarme al ffnet.**

**quiero agradecer a quienes me agregaron como favorito **

**-espero no decepcionarlas mucho- *sonrisa nerviosa***

**también a quienes me dejaron reviews...**

**gracias... Yo... *sonrisa apenada* Gracias.**

**Mmm, espero que las próximas historias se parezcan un poco a lo escribía antes, o al menos mejore mi gramática….T3T **

**Quiero mi pc!**

***cierto***

**aquellos que siguen "Hara" mmm... me voy a demorar en subir otro cap porque me afanée scribiendo y ahora debo ver dnde lo corto para separar los cap y todo eso... :D**


End file.
